Hunger and Pain
by Rohoblance18
Summary: A couple of one-shots in the eyes of the special infected. So far I only have Charger and Hunter, so if you want me to continue please review. If you want you can send me an OC and a Prompt and I'll create a oneshot about them. I hope you enjoy :) [Rated T for Mild Swearing and Some Violence. T just to be safe.]


**Hey guys! I've been a bit busy with schoolwork lately and I've had a severe case of writer's block but I recently got L4D2 so now I have both games; and while I was playing as a Charger and reading some fanfics, I got "BING!" An idea.**

**These are just some short one-shots in the eyes of the Special Infected. **

**Please review if you'd like me to make more. So far I just have the Charger and the Hunter.**

**CHARGER POV**

**I couldn't stop.**

I've been infected for months now; I should be used to the pain. But all my mind ever thinks is "Hunt. Kill. Hunt. Kill." My body always has the sensation of being in too much pain. I have one huge-ass arm and another useless one that does nothing but flop around. I am no longer a human being. I've lost whatever little humanity I had after the infection as soon as I saw that fucking fat ass in the purple polo.

When I saw the flesh on his arms, I realized I hadn't eaten for days, _months._ As if to confirm this, my stomach growled and I felt anger pulse through my veins.

"_Why should that fat asshole get to live and I die? No, I will not starve to death. Not again._"

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had already let out a scream that sounded nothing like my actual voice [not that I had really used it in a while] and was running towards him, using my huge-ass arm as a shield.

"Charge- AAGH!" Before the man could get the word out, I grabbed him and carried him far away from his little group. Like a**football.**

_"Kid, listen, I appreciate you tryin' out an' all but you ain't big enough to be on the football team.", The man said as politely as he could. He was about 6'4". He was a little overweight and had dark skin. He wore our school's traditional colors; purple and gold, color of the Savannah High School Saints. _

_"But ah been trainin' all summer, Coach.", I replied. I had a thicker accent than anyone at my school and I looked just like your average hillbilly; long blue overalls, white undershirt, and a straw hat. _

_"I said no son, and that's my final answer.", He looked sternly at me and shooed me away._

_Yup, I was definitely an outcast. Everyone always made fun of me for my small stature, but it wasn't my fault. So what if I was only 5'2"? I was still strong and fast enough to be a Quarterback. But Coach wasn't having none of that. Without another word I turned my back and walked away._

**As** I glared into the man's eyes, I saw my own pain mirrored in his face.

And it felt damn good.

As I repeatedly smacked him into the ground with my huge arm, pummeling him over and over, I could tell he recognized me. I was the kid who was always an outcast. Who was never given a chance.

And now my **Hunger** would be satisfied.

**I couldn't stop.**

**HUNTER POV**

**I couldn't stop.**

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, running and running until I couldn't run anymore. Then I was leaping, chasing my prey like a Hunter chases his game.

And that's exactly what I was; a Hunter.

I could practically see the frustration in her voice as I pounced on her, my Pain slowly numbing as I released it upon her. My claws hacked and slashed at her red jacket, slowly ripping her apart. She screamed and howled as my claws dug into her flesh and my attacks becoming more violent.

I felt her struggling getting weaker as I kept on slashing and hacking at her.

"_I hope she feels my pain. This constant aching in my legs and my arms, this constant itching under my skin."_ She didn't even look that old; about my age, probably 21. Hell, she was probably still in **college. **

"_She was so beautiful; she was like me. She loved jackets and hoodies and she was a huge nerd. We both loved zombie films and loved to play video games. But she didn't even know I existed. I always sat in the back of the lecture room, daydreaming about my next Parkour adventure while she sat in the front, always raising her hand and being a good noodle. _

_Me? The only way I made it into this university was for a soccer scholarship that I wasn't even that interested in. I knew I was gonna fail but I didn't care as long as I stayed long enough to see _her. _I had a huge crush on her, that was no secret. But it seemed like she didn't even see me. One time she looked back and smiled at me.. at least I thought it was me, until I saw that douchebag Kyle smiling straight back at her. I frowned trying to remember why she would be looking at him until I remembered that they had been dating for at least 8 weeks now. Right. Like she would ever be into a creepy guy who always had his hood up and wore duct tape on his sleeves. Like she would ever want to go out with me. Like she would ever accept the rose I had stowed away in my back-pack." _

**As **I ripped apart her flesh, I knew that she knew who I was. Did I care about her anymore?

No.

All I cared about anymore was satisfying this **Hunger **that was slowly gnawing away at me, destroying me like a disease. Like a virus. I was always that kid in the back of the place who said nothing. Who did nothing.

And now my **Hunger** would finally be satisfied.

**I couldn't stop.**


End file.
